


What if Benny and Ray were on the Net?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Self-referencing of DS on the Net "virtually" guarantees a laugh...





	What if Benny and Ray were on the Net?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    What If Benny and Ray Were on the Net?
    
    by Lorene Turner
    
    Can you imagine Benny and Ray on the net?
    
    login: fraser
    password: PeMm1can
    
    Welcome to the RCMP Firewall. Unauthorized access is prohibited.
    
    You have new mail.
    % mail
    
    1    HELP how do I quit QUIT EXIT
    
    > 1
    
    From: Raymond Vecchio (ray@riv.chicago.com)
    To: Benton Fraser (fraser@stetson.rcmp.ca)
    Subject: HELP how do I quit QUIT EXIT
    
    where are u benny i cant get this thing to quit
    
    did you find out anything?
    
    QUIT
    exit
    q
    ^C^C^C
    ^Z
    NO CARRIER
    
    (end of message)
    > quit
    Message 1 saved to mbox.
    
    % rn
    
    Subscribe to group alt.tv.duesouth? y
    Subscribe to group alt.tv.beavis-n-butthead? n
    Subscribe to group rec.sports.dogsledding? y
    
    Reading .newsrc....
    
    20 unread articles in soc.culture.inuit. Read now? n
    5 unread articles in alt.vicki.die.die.die. Read now? n
    30 unread articles in soc.culture.us. Read now? n
    50 unread articles in alt.fan.vicki. Read now? q
    
    % logout
    
    Lorene.Turner@usask.ca      U of Saskatchewan Computing Services
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
